Mobile computing nodes come in varied forms including Smartphones, tablets, notebooks, laptops, Ultrabooks®, and combinations thereof (e.g., hybrids such as a hybrid tablet and Smartphone). Mobile computing nodes also include many wearable computing nodes such as spectacles and wristwatches that allow a user to perform various computing tasks using oral commands, ocular movement based commands, and the like. These computing nodes help users with many tasks including general communications and organization. For example, the nodes may be used to communicate email, instant messages, short message service (SMS) texts, Snapchat® messaging, and the like. Upon receiving a message an alert may be communicated to the node user. For example, the node may “beep” or display a graphic on a display coupled to the system (e.g., a screen included in the Smartphone or wristwatch or a lens of eyeglasses). An alert may also relate to an incoming phone call, voice message, or appointment. Such an appointment may be something as simple as an entry on a calendar application of the node. The appointment may relate to “basketball practice” or “exercise”. The alert may similarly relate to a meeting between the user and another person. The alert system of a mobile computing node can be instrumental in keeping the user of the node organized and in contact with others, even while traveling, in a meeting room of a business organization, or in a moving vehicle (e.g., plane, train, automobile).